1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electromechanical surgical assembly systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical surgical assembly systems including an electromechanical surgical device having a removable filter for preventing contamination of the internal components of the electromechanical surgical device when an adapter and/or surgical loading unit is electrically and/or mechanically interconnected with the electromechanical surgical device.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
In certain instances, an adapter is used to interconnect an electromechanical surgical device with any one of a number of surgical loading units to establish a mechanical and/or electrical connection therebetween. The adapter, or different adapters, may be attached and detached to/from an electromechanical surgical instrument during a surgical procedure. In such instances, the internal components of the electromechanical surgical device can become contaminated during attachment of an adapter that has been previously used during a surgical procedure.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an electromechanical surgical device including a protective barrier for sterile connection between the electrical components of an adapter and the electromechanical surgical device.